King of Justice
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: Discontinued. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Campione and Guilty Crown. Campione is owned by Takedzuki Jou while GC is owned by... uhh... who should I put here? well, whatever

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Rebirth of a King_**

**_Inori pov_**

"let's go, Inori."

Shu whispers into my ear. Shu then raise his right hand made of crystal and veins of light and the void genome symbol appear. Shu began to absorb the Apocalypse Crystal all over the world using his void. He intends to end everything. crystal after crystal, Void after Void began to disappear by the power of King's Heart.

"SHU!"

"Ayase?!"

"Shu, are you trying to become a savior?! You can't do this!"

Ayase yell at Shu from her hovering Endlave controller. She came closer towards us and jump from her seat, joining together with us. Crystal also begun to cover her.

"Ayase, what are you doing?!"

"Nooo! I will not let you go! if you go, I will also go!"

Shu become shocked at her declaration. At any rate, there is nothing that he could do. He cannot stop the process now. Ayase will disappear together with us.

Disappear? When I finally realize what will happen, my life flashes in front of me. from the time Gai found me until this very moment. The life of Yuzuriha Inori, my life. It will end soon together with Shinomiya Ayase and Ouma Shu's.

No, I cannot let this happen! I began to think how to avoid this ending. Then I receive an idea. I began to collect all the voids needed as I can access the void world and combine them. There is Kidou Kenji's gun with the power of gravity. Now I will need voids with the power to affect space and time. I finally found a void that can see ten seconds into the future and a void that can enlarge space, not very powerful but they should suffice. I began combining all the necessary voids and manage to create the void I need. I then activate the void from the void world. In an instant, the world became bright and I lost my consciousness.

* * *

_**Shu pov**_

Good news; I'm still alive. Inori and Ayase are beside me, unconscious but alive.

Bad news; I don't know where we are. No, scratch that, I think I know where we are. I think this is the Collosseum in Rome.

I try to push myself up using both hand but failed. This is when I realize that my right hand that was replaced by King's Heart after Gai cut my right hand to obtain my genome is now lost yet again. I then use the genome in my left hand and plunge it into my chest like the first time I pulled out my void but when I pull out my left hand, nothing came out. I then approach Inori.

"I'm sorry Inori."

I apologize to her as I plunge my left hand into her chest and pull out her void. In a blast of power, Inori's sword appear in my left hand. It seems that the void genome still works. That means that something happened to my void. Was it destroyed? No, if it was destroyed, I would've been dead. It seems that now I really have to look for a replacement for my right arm.

I let go of the void and it return to Inori. Now, the next thing I need to find out is how did we got here. I also need to wait for Inori to wake up. I feel bad about it but I need her to help me carry Ayase. I can't possibly carry both of them with only one arm. Plus I will need a power boost from a void since I am not physically fit enough to carry both of them. I could opt to carry either Ayase or Inori first to a safe place but I'd rather not leave one of them behind in this situation. As I contemplate on what to do, Ayase let out a small grown along with Inori. Good, they're both up.

"Ayase, Inori, are the two of you okay?"

I ask them. Ayase and Inori both nod.

"where are we?" Ayase ask.

"it seems to be the Roman Collosseum. I don't know how we got here but at least we're still alive."

That's right, I had been prepared to die along with them as I absorb more and more of the apocalypse crystal. But it seems we're saved now.

The moment I thought we're saved, the sound of a blast came from outside the Collosseum. I look at Ayase and she nod, knowing what I need now. I pull out her void and let her use it so that she can move by herself. I also pull out Inori's void to use the power boost and the disks it produce in order to move while Inori cling on to my back. When we finally got to the top of the Collosseum, we were greeted with the sight of Rome on fire. This is horrible, what is this, a terrorist attack?

No, it is not.

I can see only two figures fighting in the middle of the city. Are they the cause of this destruction? If so then they are dangerous. I need to find out more. But if I head there, I have no doubt that Ayase and Inori will follow me. Ayase's void is useful but it lacks attack power. I can't let her come with me. Inori also seems to be somewhat exhausted. Then there is only one other option.

"Ayase, I'm sorry."

"wha-"

Before she can finish what she wanted to say, I transfer her void from her legs to mine and catch her before she fell. I then let her down and jump, no, fly away with her void and Inori's sword. I get the feeling that this will not end peacefully.

When I reach the two figures, I finally see how they look. One is a person wearing a mask that looks like it came out from a kamen rider series and cape and the other is a woman of immense beauty wearing a toga with a sword in hand. They still haven't noticed my presence so I try to listen in on their conversation.

"god-slayer, you have unjustly caused destruction with your authority. This goddess shall vanquish you first as her first act in the name of justice. Prepare to be judged for your sins!"

"hohoho, this coming from the goddess who plan mass genocide of mankind. Shouldn't you be the first to be judged?"

"silence! For your heinous act of god-slaying, I sentence you to death! After you, then I will make pass judgement to all humans for all their deplorable actions!"

When I hear that word, I can no longer afford to stand back. The woman seems to plan to eliminate mankind. Though the masked hero (?) seems to be the cause of all the destruction, he seems to be trying to stop her. I can no longer let him fight. Although his intention is just, his way cause too much destruction. And they seem to mention something about goddess and god slayer but that is not important now. I step out from behind the house I had been hiding in and attack the woman with a swing of my sword. To my surprise, the woman only sidestepped without looking towards me to evade my attack.

"what is this? a human who is not even a god slayer challenging my decree?" the woman said.

"hoo, this is interesting." the masked hero mused.

I give the woman a glare. I can feel it, this woman is bad news. I don't know why I feel like this but I just know it. This woman is even more dangerous than the envoy of Daath.

"boy, what are you doing here?" the masked hero ask.

I turn towards him and answer.

"I was just passing when I saw the destruction. The lady said that you're the one who caused this, is that true?"

"hmmph, it cannot be helped that a hero's fight will cause property damage. Sadly, I cannot stop her without going that far. With my main weapon currently absent, I have no choice but to use my more destructive powers." The masked hero answered.

I don't know how he caused so much destruction but I can't let him fight anymore.

"then I shall take over for you, mr. Hero. I cannot let you cause much more destruction just to stop one homicidal maniac."

"what did you call me, mortal?!" the woman fumed.

"it just means that I will be the one to stop you, there's nothing wrong with that, right?"

* * *

_**John Pluto Smith pov**_

This boy is courageous. He offered to take over for me in fighting the goddess. I can feel that he is no god-slayer, no, I cannot feel any sort of magical power in him at all. But, I do feel something from the boy.

Potential

He has potential. He stood there unwavering in front of a goddess. He, a normal human (apart from the fact that he is carrying a strange sword that is taller than himself) is challenging a goddess. This should be interesting. Perhaps he can become a Campione. Never in history did a normal human barge into a fight a god and a campione and actually tell the campione to step back. I can always just take him out from the battlefield but I cannot resist the urge to let him fight. Hmmph, very well, I shall let him fight. I can always save him if he were about to lose.

"very well boy, I shall leave this fight to you."

"god slayer, are you planning to have a human fight me?"

"is that a problem? He asked me to relinquish this fight to him and I comply."

Leaving those words, I turn into a jaguar using my [metamorphosis] authority and leave jump onto a building and turn back to my human form to observe the fight between the two.

They began their fight after exchanging a few words that made the goddess' expression turn sour. As I have expected, the goddess held back much of her power as she fight the boy. Heretic gods rarely use all of their powers even when fighting campiones except when pushed to the brink. It was due to their arrogance. Now she is not even using her authority as she fought the boy. Humans, no matter how accomplished or skilled, no matter how hard they try, cannot defeat a deity. That is the fact of the matter. Then how do we defeat a deity before we became a campione? Some said that it was due to extreme luck, some said it was due to being abnormal. Even as one of those who had slain a deity, I still cannot say which opinion is correct. Perhaps all, or perhaps none.

But I feel that I will know the answer if I watch this battle till the very end. This boy has everything needed to become one. An unwavering heart, an inhuman power (though I do not know what kind of power it is), and a deity.

The boy seems to be using a strange kind of boots that lets him fly as means of movement while he uses the large sword to attack. Though I wonder why he is carrying that sword with only one hand when it is clearly better to use two hands. His mastery of swords doesn't seem to reach anywhere above average so I doubt he can use free style like the king of sword. only when the battle takes to the air that I notice. The right sleeve of his black coat starting from slightly above his elbow flutters in the wind wildly during high speed movement. He is missing his right arm from below the elbow.

The goddess deliver an attack using her sword that threaten to pierce his right side. The boy parries with his sword. What happens next surprises me.

He let go of his sword and plunges his left hand into the goddess' chest.

A burst of light suddenly appeared and he extracted something from inside the goddess. What is that? What kind of power did he possess? Something began to form in his left hand.

It is a golden scale.

The boy then throw the scale upward and it starts shining. Something amazing even by our standard happens.

The burning city is being repaired to its former state. In addition, the goddess is holding her chest like she is in pain. I can feel her power and mine weakening. The boy though seems to become stronger but I can also see that he is somewhat in pain. What is this power of his? I can feel the power of an authority coming from the scale. He extracted an authority from a deity and gave it physical form? Furthermore, he can use the authority he gave physical form? nonetheless, I can see that he is also paying the price for using such power. He is slowly dying. It seems even the use of authority even in such a way will still cost a normal human his life.

He then picked up his sword that has fallen onto the ground and the climax began.

* * *

_**Shu pov**_

Finally, I manage to catch her off guard and extract her void. A golden scale began to form in my hand. I don't know how this could be useful to fight the woman who I really now believe to be a goddess. What she is doesn't really matter now though. My duty right now is to defeat her.

Following my instinct like how I usually use a void that I'm using for the first time, I throw the scale to the sky. As it began to glow, the city started repairing itself and the flames all disappear. As this happen, I feel my body becoming stronger and power overflows from within me. I can also feel my body burning. The scale void, if I didn't know any better, might it be draining my life? This has never happened before with any void but I'm sure it is slowly killing me. Although I feel stronger I also feel that I'm coming closer to death. I need to finish this fast!

I renew my attack after picking up Inori's sword from the ground. I try to break the scale as that is a sure-kill method to kill the person whose void had been drawn. But when my sword made contact with the scale, the sword was blown back. It seems that I cannot destroy it. I want to try once again but the woman is getting closer. No choice, I have to defeat her directly.

Luckily for me, she seems to be weaker than before. Is it because of the scale? Her movement became more desperate but still fast and dangerous. On the other hand, I'm getting closer to death by the minute but I become stronger until then.

"what did you do to me?!" the woman screamed.

"I extracted your void, your heart. It seems that it is a very powerful one that will cost me my life but in return, I now have the power to take you down!" I reply.

We exchange blows with our swords. Unlike before when I was barely able to parry her attacks I can now clearly see her attacks. My strength also increased explosively. I can win this!

"you… you stole my authority?!" the woman's expression turn to that of a shock. "to think that a mere human has the power to steal and use my authority! I cannot allow this, ugh… why, why does it affect me so?! This feeling, has my own authority judged me?! Why is it giving the human power?!"

"let us finish this."

With the weakening of my enemy and my strengthening, I approach her in high speed and kick her down from the sky with Ayase's void. Not giving her time to recover, I rush towards the woman thrusting Inori's void. The woman emerged from the dust of her fall and thrust her sword towards me. I have no time to evade.

Our sword struck each other. Fortunately for me it missed my heart by a few inches so I didn't immediately die but it is a fatal wound nonetheless. When the dust settled, I watch as she fell down with Inori's void impaled to her heart. It seems like it is mutual defeat and I fell onto the ground beside her. The woman then began to speak surprisingly clearly despite her mortal wound.

"I see, I finally see what you are."

"*cough* what?"

"boy, your heart, I finally see it. You once tried to sacrifice yourself for the sake of the world. You have been betrayed once, fell from grace, broken, yet you found strength to stand up once again. I can feel regret, I can that something still weight your heart. But even so, you still move forward and willing to sacrifice everything for others. Boy, I admire that."

I then turn my head towards the woman. She is smiling even in the face of death. Seeing that, I can't help but smile myself. My wound is already painful enough that I almost black out a few times. I struck her right in the heart but she can still speak so clearly, I guess she really is a goddess. It is a feat no human is capable of, though perhaps I shouldn't say that as I actually just killed a goddess as a human but it's all thanks to the power of kings.

"I am known by many name but in this land, I am better known as Justitia. Boy, I am glad that you were the one to slay me. your heart is that of a true king. Tell me, what is your name?"

"…Ouma… Shu"

"Shu, so you came from the far-east. Hear this, Shu. You have slain the goddess of justice. I shall give my blessing. You will be reborn as a god slayer, as a devil king. But I believe that unlike other god slayer, you will be born as a king who upholds justice. I, Justitia, the goddess of justice believe so. Farewell Shu, until the day we meet again, smite down all that are unjust."

As the Goddess uttered her last word, I finally feel my life leaving me.

"Inori… Ayase…"

…

When I open my eyes, I am met with the stare of a violet haired girl in twintails.

"uwahh!"

"hyau!'

Ouch… I rub my forehead after me and the girl bump our head together do to surprise.

As I look around, I found an endless world of white. I then turn to the girl that was staring at me.

"Shu-kun, that hurts."

The girl also rubs her forehead.

"sorry."

"it's okay, you're just surprised."

"what is this place? Heaven? I died, right?"

"umm, you did died."

"I see." I curtly reply.

"ehm, alright it's time for introduction. My name is Pandora and I am your mother so you can call me okaa-san or maybe mama."

There is silence for a few moments.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I yell out in shock. My mother? No, that can't be. My mother died years ago and I know she doesn't look anything like her. No, she did say that her name is Pandora and I know that that's not my mother's name.

"now now, there's no need to be surprised, Shu-kun. Anyway, congratulation, you have just slain goddess."

Again a brief silence.

"eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"there's no need to be so surprised."

"b-b-but… I-I-I… I really killed a goddess?"

"yes, so, congratulation. You will be reborn as the devil king campione, the illegitimate children of Epimetheus and myself."

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"mou, Shu-kun, can you stop being so surprised every single time. You were so calm when you battled Justitia that nothing fazed you, even when she revealed herself as a goddess."

That's because I have to focus on not getting myself killed!

"anyway, since you slew a goddess as a human, you triggered an ancient curse that Epimetheus and I cast upon the gods. Now you will be reborn as a god-slayer."

I think I heard Justitia said that the masked man is a god-slayer. So it's true. Then he is my senior.

"umm, Pandora-san."

"why go, why?! Is this because me and my husband cursed all of you?! is this our punishment?! None of our children will call me mama?!"

Pandora-san began to cry rivers. She seems to be bothered that I didn't call her mother.

"anyway Pandora-san, before I fought Justitia, I met a masked man that she called a god-slayer, was he my senior?"

"hmm? Masked? Ahh, that was your older campione brother, John Pluto Smith. He is somewhat eccentric but he is a nice child once you got pass his eccentricity."

"I see. So I presume that campione is a title for god-slayer."

"yes. Anyway, Shu-kun, I need to explain a few things to you about the power of your left hand."

"the void genome?"

"yes, that power is a foreign power in our world and it seems to cause a certain effect due to your rebirth as a campione."

"certain effect?"

"yes, the two girls with you, Inori-chan and Ayase-chan was it? Due to you slaying a goddess using their voids, it cause a certain effect. It seems that they also received a minor effect of the ritual."

"and what is the effect? Is it a bad one?"

"fortunately no, it is a good effect. They become something akin to a modified divine ancestor in our world. You can ask someone when you return to the other side. They now possess immortality, enhanced physic, and magical energy comparable to a divine ancestor. Though they don't have the abilities available to divine ancestors like turning into a divine dragon at the cost of their life, they are essentially one with enhanced physics though their magic reserves are lower than other divine ancestors. There is a slight problem though."

"a problem?"

"yes, it seems that due to the situation, their lives are now linked to yours. You can even say that this is a special authority granted to you."

"special authority?"

"yes, they cannot be killed now. even if they are incinerated, crushed, or grind to dust, they will eventually reform like a phoenix."

"isn't that good?"

"yes, they now become your eternal companion. The problem is, now if you die, they also die."

"…seriously?"

"mou, Shu-kun doesn't believe me." Pandora-san pouted. Okay, it is hard to consider this person as mother if she looks and act like a grade-schooler.

"I see… so it's no problem as long as I live?"

"yes!" Pandora-san answered cheerfully."

"thank goodness."

"ohh, and also, I can do you one last favor."

"favor?"

"your right arm. A campione, once reborn, will be returned to peak physical condition. Now, you have two choices. You can recreate your flesh arm and be able to use your power with both and steal as much authority as you want, or do you want your crystal arm? I will make your crystal arm indestructible and look like flesh when it's not active and it will have a larger power output with any magic and voids you use but you can only draw one authority at a time and that's it. You can also take other people's suffering like sickness and pain and essentially heal them and it will not cost you your life like previously but the price is that you will have to endure three times that person's suffering for 24 hours."

I began to contemplate on her suggestion. Of course I would like my flesh and blood arm back but I have also grown attached to my crystal arm. There are pros and cons in both but I already know which one I will choose.

"then give me my void arm."

"I see, Shu-kun really is a good child?"

"ehh?"

"you choose the crystal arm so you can save other people, right?"

I gave a slight nod. That is true. My flesh arm will give me more edge in combat with me being able to steal multiple authority through drawing a deity's void as opposed to my crystal arm's limit of one authority but I prefer a more healing power than increased combat potential.

"okay then, your crystal hand will return to you. ohh and please touch me with your crystal hand when it return."

My void, King's Heart immediately return as Pandora-san finished her explanation. I then touch her as she had instructed and my void starts glowing.

"now there is a link between us, although a very weak one. You can now retain any memory of what happened here. your power really is convenient, Shu-kun."

I was about to thank her when I am assaulted by a painful headache .

"oh, it seems that it's time for you to return. Anyway, good luck, Shu-kun! Something big is about to happen. If you wish to know more, just ask you brothers! Though I need to warn you to stay away from your eldest brother and sisters. I recommend talking to Smith-kun and Godou-chan. Goodbye, FIGHT!"

"I will, Pandora-san, see you around."

I say my goodbye to her before my consciousness went blank.

* * *

**this is my first fanfic so go easy on me please. I don't know what to say but well... ahh, really don't know what to put here! anyway, I modified some things for convenient. Shu's authority especially. it can become either very useless or very useful. I also modify the void ranking system for use in the Campionevese. anyway, here is Shu's Stats along with Godou's for comparison. **

**The Eighth Campione, Ouma Shu**

**Stat (before, stats are when Shu is boosted with Void)**

**Strength: D++ with Inori's void**

**Endurance: E+ with Inori's void (Shu's base stamina is only average)**

**Agility: C with Ayase's void**

**Magic: - (possess no knowledge in magic)**

**Magic Reserve: F (non-magician)**

**Inteligence: C (he's no idiot, he certainly can use his mind in battle but he is not as gifted a tactician as Gai)**

**Charisma: C (he has the quality of a leader though he rarely shows it)**

**Perception: D (he is sharper than average but still lesser than a veteran)**

**Luck: ? (don't know what to say)**

**Stat (after)**

**Strength: D+ ~ A (depends on the power boost given by [King of Justice] authority)**

**Endurance: C ~ B++ (depends on the power boost given by [King of Justice] authority)**

**Agility: C ~ A+ (Ayase's void grants god-speed after accelerating long enough)**

**Magic: B (he will learn)**

**Magic Reserve: A (campione reserve)**

**Inteligence: B (later after he finally studies)**

**Charisma: A (all hail the new king! seriously, I have plans to use this)**

**Perception: B (upgraded due to his status as Campione)**

**Luck: A++ (campione's cheat-level luck)**

**Authority and Powers**

**[King of Justice] from Justitia (rank EX)**

**A passive Authority that increase Shu's overall stats depending on the level of the enemy's malice, sins, anything that causes misfortune to people. The more malicious the enemy is, the stronger Shu becomes. If the enemy is purely evil, this authority can make Shu near invincible. But if the enemy is benevolent, Shu will receive little boost and will have to rely on his own powes to fight. It is a wild card that can make Shu's fight either very easy or very hellish.**

**[Power of Kings: King's Heart] King-class void (rank EX)**

**Due to his rebirth and Pandora's modification, Shu's void genome undergoes an evolution. Now his King's Heart has become indestructible and can steal a maximum of one authority from an enemy in the form of drawing his/her void. Stealing authority this way lets him use the enemy's authority and seals away that authority for the duration the authority void is drawn. The evolution also changes how the normal voids' power level is measured. He can also heal every kind of sickness by absorbing them without facing permanent damage as long as he can withstand three times the effect of the things he absorbed for one whole day. Also, any magic cast using his right hand will be amplified.**

**[Power of Kings: 1st Queen, Singer's Sword] Queen-class void (rank A)**

**Due to being one of the voids used by Shu in his initial battle against a deity and the very weapon that slays the deity, the void along with Inori undergoes a change. Inori became an immortal that is bound to Shu himself and now possess power equivalent to a divine ancestor. Unless Shu himself is killed (and not resurrected anymore) Inori cannot be killed even by the authority of a god or goddess. Her void also becomes indestructible and became a sword equivalent in rank to any divine weapons like the Ruyi staff or Ame no Murakumo. One of only two Queen-class void along with Paraplegic's Shoes.**

**[Power of Kings: 2nd Queen, Paraplegic's Shoes] Queen-class void (rank B)**

**Due to being one of the voids used by Shu in his initial battle against a deity and is attached to him when he finally slays Justitia, the void along with Ayase undergoes a change. Just like Inori, Ayase became an immortal that is bound to Shu himself and now possess power equivalent to a divine ancestor. Unless Shu himself is killed (and not resurrected anymore) Ayase cannot be killed even by the authority of a god or goddess. Her void also becomes indestructible and can enter divine speed given enough time to accelerate. Shu can also deliver powerful kicks and create blades of light on the surface of the void for additional damage. One of only two Queen-class void along with Singer's Sword.**

**The Seventh Campione, Kusanagi Godou**

**Stat **

**Strength: C (normal) B [camel] A+ [bull]**

**Endurance: A (absurd endurance)**

**Agility: C++ (he is agile due to being a sportsman) B (using [camel]) A++ (using [raptor])**

**Magic: - (prefer not to use normal magic)**

**Magic Reserve: A (campione reserve)**

**Inteligence: B (Godou's knowledge is at the level of normal high-school student but his mind is very sharp in battle)**

**Charisma: C (he has the quality of a leader though he rarely shows it)**

**Perception: A (one of the sharpest amongst the Campiones, further increased when using [warrior])**

**Luck: A++ (Campione cheat-level luck)**

**Authority and Skills**

**[Persian Warlord] from Verethragna (D ~ A++)**

**The power of Verethragna's ten incarnations. Godou can use all incarnations albeit there are conditions that he needs to fulfill in order to activate. Once one incarnation is spent, Godou needs to wait for a full day before finally being able to use said incarnation again. The use of the ten incarnations made Godou a very versatile and deadly fighter.**

**[Ame no Murakumo] Divine Sword (A]**

**Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi, also known as Kusanagi no Tsurugi, is a god of steel meaning it is a sentient sword. it has the power to copy authorities or modify Godou's authorities and make it into a new power, adding even more abilities to Godou's already numerous arsenal. The sword also can cut through spells. Ame no Murakumo now resides in Godou's right hand.**

**[Storm Bringer] a gift from Athena and Circe (A++)**

**Creating a black star of darkness known as gravitational storm in the form of a black hole that absorbs all creation. The knowledge of how to create this is given by Athena and stabilized with [Dawn's Secret Archive] given by Circe. Arguably the strongest techniques in Godou's arsenal, its destructive power equals that of the Divine Sword of Salvation.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Campione or GC.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Eighth Campione, King of Justice**

**Godou pov**

I, Kusanagi Godou, have just returned from a trip through time caused by the Campione, Madame Aisha's authority going berserk due to that idiot Doni. The trip in the past last for two months but me and my companion found out that it lasts less than a day according to our original time. But that's not the most absurd thing. When we return, we found John Pluto Smith waiting for us in the hotel lobby, the very same hotel from where our journey to the past began. I thought that he's here to retrieve the gun he lent Liliana but surprised that it's not his real reason.

The birth of the Eighth Campione

I learn to expect absurd things when our kind is involved but never did I imagine that another one of us would be born during the time three of us went to the past, and that in only one day when seen from the perspective of those who didn't participate in our great adventure.

The story is that Smith detected the presence of a heretic god after sending Liliana to us and immediately went to fight it. It is a powerful goddess that name herself Justitia, the Roman goddess of justice. During that battle, a teen boy no older than me interfered and immediately took over the fight which Smith let. Before I can reprimand him, he explained that the boy has a strange power to pull out an object that seems to be the embodiment of the heretic god's authority and use it against her. With the goddess having her authority extracted and used against her, the fight become more equal until the boy finally managed to slay the goddess. Smith then retrieved him and his companion that he found not far and brought them to the hotel.

That led us to the present. We are now gathered in the room where the boy sleeps, waiting for him to wake up. I found out that the new Campione is asian, a young asian with brown hair who seems no older than I am. It is about half an hour after we got into his room that he woke up.

"Ugh, where am I?" he groaned as he got up from the bed. He is speaking in Japanese so I think he is a Japanese like me.

Now surrounding the new Campione is myself, John Pluto Smith, Madame Aisha, the idiot Doni, Amakasu-san who had just arrived from Japan after learning of my trip, and Princess Alice who came immediately after receiving news of the birth of a new Campione. I have warned the moron to not challenge him to a fight or we (me and Smith) will team up with him and crush him. Even the moron didn't dare to say anything when he sees how serious I am and Smith is with me.

"Campione? Four of them!" He had an expression of surprise on his face before jumping from the bed but he didn't enter battle stance.

Wait, he can tell?! That shouldn't be possible! We Campione need to take time to adjust and understand the changes that happened when we first became godslayers! This guy can already tell what we are and recognize our presence?!

"Ano, are either of you here Kusanagi Godou?" he ask.

I'm surprised he knew about me but if he is involved in the world of magic and aware that there are four Campione here in this room I guess he would ask for a fellow Japanese.

"I'm Kusanagi Godou uhhh…"

"Shu, Ouma Shu." He gave us his name. He seems to be normal enough for a Campione (not that I would admit that I'm not normal).

"Ouma-san, are you aware of what a Campione is?" I ask him.

He gave us a nod.

"Pandora-san told me basically about what a Campione is but she said that I should ask my seniors, preferably John Pluto Smith or Kusanagi Godou, I don't know why she specifically mentioned the two though." He explained.

""Pandora! You can remember what she said in the netherworld?!""

Needless to say, that surprised us (or at least those who are interested) as there have been no precedence of any Campione remembering other than bits or pieces of what happened when we met our self-proclaimed mother. Ouma-san then proceed to explain that he has a power to create a bond and by using that power, he established a bond with Pandora so that he won't forget what they talked about there. Apparently it can only maintain memory and cannot be used to communicate. Still, that is a convenient ability that no authority (that I'm aware of) could emulate. Campione really is an absurd existence.

We sat round Ouma-san's bed as we began explaining about Campione as Pandora had wanted. We figure out halfway through the explanation that apart from his special power (that I wouldn't ask) Ouma-san has no knowledge about magic.

We also found out that he has two authorities. One of them called King's Heart and Pandora explained that authority to him as it is apparently unique. It looked like idiot Doni's [Rippling Arm of Silver] when activated but its uses other than drawing out weapons from inside a person he had a bond with is unknown. The other authority is still unknown apart that it is a passive authority and is always active to a lesser degree outside combat.

Next in order of business is what to do with him. Japan would not survive if two Devil Kings were to live there even if we don't come into conflict. I don't want to admit it but trouble follows us (though sometimes I got the feeling that it is just me but I will deny that).

When thinking on what to do, Princess Alice offered us a solution.

"Why don't you come to Witenagemot as our Campione?"

Ouma-san narrowed his eyes at this.

"An interesting proposal Alice-san, but what are you hiding?" Ouma-san asked bluntly.

"Whatever are you talking about, Ouma-sama?" Alice was taken aback but managed to maintain her composure.

"Even if I have become a Campione, no, exactly because I have become one that you are offering me this choice. I do not like the game of politics, Alice-san. Plus, my authority tells me that you are hiding something, though not necessarily evil, it is still something I must be wary of. Do not forget that I killed a Goddess of Justice." Ouma-san finished.

The goddess he killed was Justitia, the Roman Goddess of Justice. It seems that one of his authority has the ability to detect a person's intention. Could that be his passive skill?

Ouma-san and Alice stared at each other for five minutes before Alice sighed in defeat.

"We do desire the protection of a Campione, I will not lie to you about that. But-" before Alice can finish, Ouma-san raised his hand telling her to stop.

"I will talk to you face to face along with my companions. Tell me where I can meet you personally to talk."

Alice nodded. It seems Ouma-san realized that the Alice here is only a projection while the real Alice is somewhere else.

"Alright, now that that's finished, how about you fight me, eighth?" the known moron said.

Before I could protest, Ouma-san said yes to him.

"I want to get to know my authorities. An exercise against my senior is a good way to know what I can do." Ouma-san reasoned. I can't deny that it is a good reason but he didn't know about how stupid the moron is!

"Great, how about we start now?"

"I want to meet my companions first, is that fine?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting outside." Doni said happily as he jumped through the window with a stupid smile on his face.

"You sure about that Ouma-san?" I ask him.

"He is a dangerous one but it is better to accept his challenge here and now and on my own terms rather than him causing me trouble later." Ouma-san answered. Remembering what the idiot did to make me fight him back when I first became a Campione, I kind of understand what Ouma-san is saying. If I resigned myself to my fate and fight him back then, would things go differently? Nobody knows.

* * *

**Shu pov**

After finishing our conversation, everybody began to left except for Smith as I asked him to lead me to where Inori and Ayase are. I can feel them close by and I suspect it's because of our connection. I thought they were left behind at the Collosseum but Smith apparently retrieved them. Smith asked me as we walk to their room.

"So, you decided to hide your power in the form of an authority?"

"Yes, there would be less trouble that way. It's not a lie anyway as it has been upgraded to the level of an authority according to Pandora-san."

"I see, that is interesting, I have never heard of a power being upgraded to an authority."

"Please don't ask me, I also don't understand."

"So, will you be joining Witenagemot as per Princess Alice's request?"

"It depends on her. I've had enough of being used because of my power. I will at least listen to her and if her cause is just, we can perhaps work something out together."

"I see, not a bad move. Ahh, we're here."

Smith led me to a room of the same suite as mine where Inori and Ayase are sleeping. I noticed that Ayase is no longer wearing her pilot suit and Inori is no longer in her white outfit and they are now wearing a simple shirt and skirt. I gave Smith a questioning glance.

"My friend, Annie Charlton, was the one to change their clothes." Smith explained.

I felt something is wrong by how he worded what he said about this Annie Charlton but as I felt that it is not very important (for now), I let it slide. He is not lying after all.

This is the authority I received from Justitia. Though I don't know the full extent of its power, the most basic form of my authority is to detect lies, inconsistencies, and hidden intentions in a person's words. It can also judge if a person is evil or not, although it is rather vague as it only gave me either a good or bad feeling. I don't really know how to describe the feeling but in short, my authority made me kind of similar to a psychiatrist (if that description can even be used).

"Smith, I believe they will sleep for some time so can I ask you to watch over them while I go fight the sixth? It would help if you can also explain to them about Campione and the world of magic."

"I do not mind. I suppose this can be counted as a favor?"

"You may ask them anything you want but keep what you hear a secret, is that enough?"

"Hohoho, that is fine enough, very well. I am also curious about them. They are wearing a strange outfit that seems to came out of a sci-fi movie."

I think you look more ridiculous with your cape and mask, Smith.

I then walk to the side of their bed and proceed to draw their voids. Smith whistled in awe at the sight but he kept silent which I believe is because he planned to ask Inori and Ayase about it later.

"I'll see you later, Smith."

I jump out the window with Singer's Sword in my hand and using Paraplegic's Shoes to glide in the air as I head to the courtyard for a fight with the sixth.

* * *

When I arrive at the courtyard, I found the same group that was present in my room along with five more girls, an adult woman with ponytail, and a more elderly but fit man with straight posture that I suspect is a knight as this world dubbed them.

"Greetings your majesty, my name is Paolo Blandelli, commander-in-chief of the Copper Black Cross. It is an honor to meet the Eighth Campione." The elderly man bowed.

"There is no need to show me such respect, Blandelli-san. I have done nothing to earn your respect."

"Nonsense, defeating a god had already shown that you are one worthy of respect. Where others have fled, you have stood and prevailed."

"I see… I am not very comfortable with formalities such as that so just treat me like any other normal people. It is a request from me."

"Very well, I see that you are similar with Kusanagi Godou in this matter. I shall keep that in mind."

I then float towards Salvatore Doni after our brief exchange.

Come to think of it, how come I can speak Italian and there seems to be a change in my personality. I need to ask Kusanagi-san or Smith about this later.

"Yo Shu-kun, I see you are ready. Shall we start right away?"

Salvatore Doni lazily said with sword in hand.

"Let's start."

Before I realize, I have bend my body backward as Doni's sword miss me by inches.

"What the…"

I was surprised by the speed of Doni's slash but I am more surprised that I was able to dodge it.

Doni then attack me with a barrage of thrusts but I block all of them (barely) with Singer's Sword.

"I hereby swear that there's nothing in existence that I cannot cut." Doni said.

I realize those are spellwords when I feel his power rising.

I also feel a surge of power rising in my body. This is… my authority!

"What, my power is not rising as much as it's supposed to!" Doni exclaimed in surprise.

I see, I remember the power of the void I drew from Justitia. It seems that I received that power as my authority. I began to understand the power of my authority. Doni is an idiot that cause trouble to people on a daily basis. Though he is not necessarily evil, he is a battle maniac that causes much problem to other people. My authority judged him and boosts my power accordingly while also hampering his power. It seems that his troublesome acts are significant enough to give me a boost powerful enough to put me on par with him in close combat. My battle instinct and parameters have been boosted to high enough level for me to safely engage him with my sword despite the large gap in skill.

* * *

**Godou pov**

Amazing, he is matching Doni in sword. I think that Doni still has the upper hand but Ouma-san seems faster and stronger. Though Doni had not used his full power yet, it is very impressive. Ouma-san is able to follow all his movements and even manage to parry Doni's sword with his own.

"Very impressive, I guess he truly is a Campione." Alice said.

Everyone turn their attention to the White Princess.

"His authority, it is very powerful yet also very unreliable. The authority of judgement, his authority boosts all his power depending on the sins of his enemy. The greater the sins of his enemy, the more powerful he become, an authority fitting for a King of Justice."

We then look back to the battle between the two godslayers.

Ouma-san blocked another attack that came from his left flank with an absurd speed. He then overpowered Doni's strike and push the idiot's sword away easily with pure strength and then he disappear from sight.

'godspeed!' I thought.

Sure enough, Doni spun backward and held his sword in a blocking stance and a loud sound of steel meeting with steel can be heard. Ouma-san had attacked Doni from behind and is now pushing him down. Runes began to appear on Doni's body as he activates his [Man of Steel] authority. Doni then send a heavy kick at Ouma-san. Ouma-san then shifts the position of his sword to block Doni's kick. The idiot's powerful kick connects with the sword and it was thrown from Ouma-san's arm. Doni swings his sword at Ouma-san who had lost his own sword but Ouma-san disappears, again entering godspeed. Ouma-san then retrieved his sword and disappear again, appearing at Doni's flank with a thrust. Doni divert the direction of the trust with a swing of his sword but Ouma-san release his grip on his sword and kicked Doni's face. Again the sound of steel meeting steel resounds. Ouma-san's metallic legwear (doesn't look like a normal legwear, what is that?) meet with Doni's head enhanced with [Man of Steel]. Although Doni was not thrown back, he suffered mild concussion from the force of Ouma-san's kick.

What happened next surprised us the most. Ouma-san plunged his right hand into Doni's chest which began to glow in silver light. This is his authority he dubbed [King's Heart]!

* * *

**Shu pov**

When I plunge my void into Doni like usual when I wishes to draw a void, I received a vision. One is that of a silver sword glowing with bright light, one is a pair of silver gauntlet, one is a chrome ring with a red jewel, and some more that has more mundane form. I suspect these are voids that represent his authorities. I can only choose one if what Pandora-san said is correct. I choose the gauntlet and began the process to extract his void.

When I jumped backward, the silver gauntlet had formed in my hand and I feel my body becoming stronger. I again retrieve the Singer's Sword and charge at Doni in a straight line. I use my enhanced sense and superbly enhanced dynamic vision to follow the movement of his sword. It is a diagonal downward swing aimed to sever me from my shoulder. I summon every amount of strength I have along with the gauntlet's strength and the enhancement from Singer's Sword and the speed of Paraplegic's Shoes and swing my main attack void at Doni's sword. The resulting clash sends a powerful shockwave to our surrounding and Doni's sword broke with Doni himself thrown several meters due to the sheer force of the attack.

"What the hell was that? I lost my [Man of Steel]. What did you do?" he asked as he stand up, his body covered in bruises and some hint of minor bleeding.

"My authority grants me the power to extract one authority from anyone. Though it is limited only to that authority, it also serves to seal that authority until I choose to return it. I took your [Man of Steel] authority and it manifests in the form of this gauntlet." I said as I show him the silver gauntlet covering both of my arms.

"You know, you're great."

"No, I'm just a bad match to you. My other authority is the authority to judge. Salvatore Doni, had you not been the moronic troublemaker that brought chaos to your surroundings, I might not have won."

* * *

**Alice pov**

Amazing, Ouma-sama won against the King of Sword without suffering any injury other than minor scratches. He even managed to destroy Lord Salvatore's sword! What he said about his authority also confirmed what I saw with my spirit vision moments ago. The authority of judgement, the authority fit for a king.

"[King of Justice]"

Everyone turn towards me when I uttered the name of his authority that I thought of. I don't know how I thought of that name but I feel that it's right.

"The Campione who slew the Goddess of Justice using her own power, the Campione who judged evil, the Campione of Judgement, the King of Justice."

"King of Justice?" Kusanagi-san wondered.

"His authority relies heavily on the sin of his enemy. The unjust will be slain. He is the King that walks in the path of Justice. A Devil King of Justice, it sounds like a contradiction."

"But it is fitting for him." the voice of John Pluto Smith rang.

Smith came out from the hotel with two young girls behind him.

"Ouma Shu, I know he is something the moment I met him." Smith said with a hint of pride, like a father seeing his child grow.

"Indeed, the Eighth is interesting." Paolo Blandelli agreed.

"Ara ara, I have an interesting little brother."

"Aisha-nee, I think that's very wrong, but I agree with you, he will be an interesting Devil King."

"Godou, it is imperative that you forge an alliance with King Ouma. I do not doubt your strength but considering your track record, he might as well be your worst enemy should the two of you fight."

"Erica is right, considering your record, it is best to maintain a friendly relation with the Eighth."

"Ena agrees, your majesty caused too much problem after all."

"I must agree with everyone, Godou-san. Your sins will give you disadvantage should you battle against King Ouma."

"Dammit, must all of you remind me of everything that I did? Most of them are things outside my control!"

Kusanagi-sama's companions (apart from Mariya Hikari) began to persuade him to develop a friendly relation with Ouma-sama. It is amusing that I can imagine all of Kusanagi-sama's previous mistakes come to bite him should he enter conflict with the new Campione. By tomorrow, news of the new Campione and his fight with Lord Salvatore would spread throughout the world.

Perhaps he will help us in the fight with the King of the End.

* * *

**Finally done with chapter 2. Inori and Ayase is out until the very end and they got no screen time apart from getting their voids extracted and walking out with Smith. So, how's the fight with the moron? good? bad? well, I want to say that I'm doing better in this than with my Naruto fanfic (in my own opinion). I might want to add more Queen-class voids which means a possible harem (no NTR though). Well, next chapter will be Shu and Alice's talk. Also, he might fight another heretic god either next chapter or after that. About Shu's authority [King of Justice]. Like I described, it is a joker authority that can either make a fight easy or hard. Those who knew the moron should agree that he needed to be punished and his moronic attitude made Shu the worst possible enemy for him. On the contrary, those like Madame Aisha and Smith who are somewhat good, Shu will definitely have problems. Anyway, I will work on some more ideas. Shu's next authority will depend on whether I go through with the harem plan or not.**


	3. note

**Discontinued. Up for adoption. If anyone wants to deal with this, just PM me. **


End file.
